The Next Generation
by SimiHasBBQSauce
Summary: Aly's daughter has returned to Tortall and the palace is in for a shock.
1. Chapter 1

**Llaniea's Story**

Chapter One

The crew of the Fire-Lighter were standing on deck watching her walk away. She was quite a remarkable looking girl that turned many heads with her very feminine figure that was complemented with long raven hair that was held back in a plait that hung to her hips. Even though it was becoming more and more fashionable some people thought that a girl had no place wearing breeches, including Captain Ignatie of the Fire-lighter, but she was an exception. And if any one dared to get close to her, like this particular crew, they would notice her eyes; they were as unusual as the famed lioness. They would have been black if it wasn't for the slight purple ting that was seen only when up close. This crew had seen it because they had known her since she stowed aboard their ship, six years ago. She claimed to have no where to go and so when she was discovered it did not take her long to find her place amongst the rest. For an eight year old she had been very handy. So handy she had become a permanent part of the crew.

Then about three months ago they were given a job to take a load of cargo to Port Caynn. She announced that would be her last docking, she had finally found a new home. Every one questioned her about where she would live, who with and the rest of it but she would not budge. So that left them all here, on the deck watching her walk through the streets into the city, the first Tortallan city she had ever entered.

"I wonder what Liea will do now," commented one of the deck hands.

"I say she always planned to come here for some reason," replied Ignatie as he lit his pipe, "she has some thing she wants to accomplish and she is determined to see it through." That was the last they ever saw of Llaniea, as she strolled of into the crowded streets.

I knew as soon as we docked into Port Caynn this was the last time I would see the boys again, but there was not much I could do to change that. When I left home six years ago I knew I had to go to Tortall, but I still had some growing up to do, so I bided my time on the ship and, well, now I am ready.

From Port Caynn I was able to catch a ride with a caravan to Corus, I had never been here before, but it was just like I thought it would be, nothing like Rajmuat. Once the caravan got through checkpoint I said good bye to them and thanked them for the ride.

As I set off down the crowded streets I noticed there were different sights and smells then that of home. The market place had hundreds of different kinds of things, and different kinds of people. There were fish markets, jewellery makers and even flower sellers. It was not long before I noticed an inn called The Dancing Dove. The name struck a cord immediately, this was where grandpa used to work, and live for that matter. He was here when he met and was getting to know grandma, mind you if she ever heard me call her that she would box my ears, her case would be better of if she had actually met me. I have just heard all of her fabulous stories from my dear mother. She had a mean temper and a sharp tongue. Ma always said she barely had the time to be with her children, let alone her father, so my Ma made more of an effort to be with me. I never complained any, I learnt all sort of neat tricks like lock picking, codes, weapons, stealth and heaps of other stuff. Da taught me all of his ancestral things as well as fight tactics and, well, trickiness. He liked to joke a lot and play with people's minds.

I was right about The Dancing Dove, it was interesting. There were people from all walks of life and it seemed to be full of mischievous people just as it was forty odd years ago when it was the head-quarters for the Rogue at the time. The Rogue was the King of thieves, his name was George Cooper. While I was at the inn a few, heavily drunk, men tried to flirt with me, I soon got rid of the and the more sober ones could tell I was not a girl to be messed with, no matter how young and innocent my face was.

I was beginning to enjoy my self, watching the coming's and going's of the inn when I noticed that the sun had gone quite low and I still did not have a place to stay. I pondered my options for a while. Working aboard the Fire-Lighter had given me a tidy collection of coins, however this would not last me forever so I knew that I should find the cheapest accommodation around as I did not know how long I would need such a temporary residence. I racked my brain on every thing I knew about Corus and the one thing that stood out was the Dominion Jewel. I knew that it was my perfect advantage; no one else was game enough to enter the forest since King Jonathon had come into possession of it. So this meant I only had to dodge palace staff, officials and the other palace residence. It was the perfect place for a lonely girl like me to live until something better became available.

I slowly headed toward the forest, making a few minor detours to ensure I was not being followed before I snuck into and old abandoned stables. It used to be for the official guests of Corus, but there was now no use for it. From the stables I was able to slip out the back with lead me directly into the forest.

I was not sure what to expect to see when I slipped in, but I was greeted by a stunning sight. There was a brilliant array of wild life; plants and animals alike. And there was also a great many shrubs and trees that were edible. And I soon found an old tree that was the perfect vantage point, I could climb almost to the top, to see what was around me, and there was also a hollow between the roots were I could leave my belongings where they would not be seen and I often slept there as well. After a few weeks I knew the forest by the back of my hands and I often went to the edge of it to watch the horses grazing in their paddocks. The only things that I truly missed was the crows, I could not see a single one. By the end of the third week I decided to test my luck and call them, and to my great shock, and a slight amount of satisfaction, they replied. Theses were almost as friendly as the Rajmuat crows, but they were wary of this new stranger. They were a great help and they often played with me down at the water fall as I bathed, and warned me of any intruders.

However, one day they failed me. It seemed a boy had noticed me sitting by the palace stables and had informed his master. "Are you sure she lives down here Dominic, there are no traces of her."

"I am sure of it Sire, I have seen her enter here a few times" replied Dominic.

I sat up as I heard this conversation; they were close to my tree. I moved further back it the roots to hide my self as I looked around, they were on the other side of the opening. The older man was looking around with an experienced eye; he knew the signs to look for. "I can't see any traces of her."

I thought it was safe when I heard them become quieter, that was before I saw that face. He had found my hiding spot and was looking right at me, I couldn't help it but I just stared. He beckoned me out and I followed, it was hard to resist him, he was so alike her.

"Young miss, do you not know that the Royal Forest is off limits to commoners?" asked the knight.

"Umm…" I replied feeling a little faint.

"May I enquire why you have been sleeping in here?" he pressed on.

"I have little money and I wanted to save it for emergencies." I replied.

"Where do you come from girl, that accent is not Tortallan."

"I guess you could say I am Kyprish, but neither of my parents really is. My mother was Tortallan, and my father, well he is just special." I responded, looking up at him.

"Well, you can't stay here so you'll have to come up to the palace… why are you staring at me? It's not as if I am a legend like my mother." This was what confirmed it, I knew who he was.

"I am sorry; Sir Alan, but you look just like… her."

"Who are you talking about girl?"

"Alianne."

"Aly… I have not seen her since I squired Raoul, how do you know her?"

"As I said before Sir, I am Kyprish." I knew that would at least half satisfy his questions, she is after all quite well known on the Copper Islands, being the royal spymaster and all.

"Right, well you follow me, Dominic carry her gear. By the way what is your name Kyprian?"

I replied him as Dominic claimed my gear from its hollow, "L… Liea, Sir."

It took Alan a while to figure out what to do with me, eventually he decided to hire me as his personal olster. This meant I had to tend to his horses needs, well all three horses, and I was feed with the palace servants, could use their bathing chambers and I could also sleep in the stables, all this suited me just fine.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

A week after I started I was looking after his mare Clover when I heard the stable door open, no one else was due in till well after noon, they had all cared for their horses, so I turned around to see who it was and I saw a lady who was in her mid to late thirties. I knew immediately who she was; this was Veraldaine Salamalin, or more commonly known as Daine. She was a wild mage which I found just fascinating, but I already knew all about her and her husband, from my mother.

Maybe I should explain. Daine was my mothers adopted aunt. Or maybe I should go back further then that. Every one has heard of the tales of Alanna the Lioness, Raoul of Golden Lake and all of them. Well Alanna married and ex-thief turned Royal spymaster named George Cooper and together they had three children, Thom and the twins Alianne and Alan. Alianne was kidnapped by pirates and taken to the Copper Isles. Here she went through a hell of a lot, became their Royal spymaster and married and man named Nawat, who used to be a crow. Well I, Llaniea am their only daughter and I have a twin named Marcus. Thanks to my parents I have all the talents of any accomplished spy and I also have a fair amount of wild magic my self thanks to Da and his ancestry.

It was a bit of a shock to see Daine, as I had never even met her, just heard a hell of a lot about her. She seemed to be here to look at one of Alan's other horses, Fair rain who had pulled a muscle in his hind leg a few days ago. I watched as she worked, fascinated as she talked to the horse and slowly let her magic run through him and healed his leg. She must not of noticed me upon entering the stables because just as she was about to leave she gasped. "I am sorry, I didn't see you there before," she told me when I looked up, "you must be Liea, Dominic's told me about you, apparently you have a fair hand with the horses."

"Lady Daine, I must be like you in that retrospect." I raised my hand and aloud my aura to be exposed for a short period of time.

"Wild magic, you are a unique child, that is more an animals magic then anything, that must be how Jon did not notice you in the forest." She frowned slightly, "Have I seen you before?"

I laughed and gave in; I had to tell some one sooner or later. "Not me exactly, maybe we should go sit in the courtyard up the path and talk." Daine was quite willing to accept my suggestion. We left the stables and strolled up the path, both quite, Daine was calculating, and I, I was trying to figure out exactly what to say. When we arrived we took seats next to each other.

"How long has it been since you saw Alianne?" I asked.

"Aly, wow, about fifteen years I would imagine, how do you know Aly?"

I laughed. And this made her frown even more.

"I am sorry Daine but you have got to under stand this is weird. I don't know where to start. Well I can tell you that I feel comfortable around you, Alan, Numair and even Jonathon. In fact almost every one, I was brought up hearing every one's tales of glory, and misfortune. See Aly, well she is my mother. And my fathers name is Nawat, he used to be a crow when he first met mother, which is how come my magic is almost animal, because I am almost animal. It's unique." I stopped to watch her face.

It took her a few moments to reply, "Why are you here then, like this, I heard Aly was the spymaster."

"You are right," I responded, "but I wanted to see Tortall so when I was eight I stowed aboard a ship and have worked on it since, until I was ready to come here."

"So… Aly, she does not know where you are, she has not seen you in, what four years?"

"Six, I am fourteen now." I contemplated this statement. "I think she probably knows where I am by now, she would have found me a while ago and just let me be."

"Ok that's all well and good, I think, but I don't think you should be an ostler for your Uncle, I think you should do some thing else."

"Can you suggest anything?" I questioned.

"How about we go and talk to Numair, you can meet my children then they are not much older then you." I smiled at her. And stood up and helped her get to her feet. She wrapped an arm around my shoulder as we headed towards her rooms.

When we entered her apartment I could immediately tell a sorcerer lived their, it was havoc! Every thing was out of place, yet completely organized; it is amazing how they lived like that. Daine left me in the 'parlour' and went to change her clothes while I looked around. I was so interested by it all I didn't notice some one come up behind me, I felt an ice cold of the blade and an equally cold voice "Who are you, why are you skulking around this apartment?" I froze for a minute as if scared, and then I kicked back as hard as I could while my hand went to the knife's hilt to stop it slicing me. As this guy struggled to regain possession of his weapon Daine came running into the room, "Raichin, stop this at once! She is my guest!"

"But mother, you never bring guests here, especially not when they look as ratty as this street urchin."

I just gapped at him. "Your Daine's son? Hahaha, and you are calling me a street urchin, damn, at least I don't try to slice throats for a living."

"You aren't helping dear; he is protective of his family that's all. Look, why don't you go for a walk on the battlements, I will be up soon after I have had a chat with my son."

And so that is exactly what I did, but little did I know that I would almost cry with relief when I got there. As I climbed those stairs I had been feeling sorry for myself so when I got to the top I just stood in the shadows watching the scenery, and soon enough some one else come up. It was an older looking gentleman with greying hair and he….well I could immediately tell it was my grandpapa George, he just looked so much like mama.

I was scarred of what would happen so I stayed in the shadows. But within moments he turned to me. "What are you doing up here girl, it's not a place for commoners …."

I stepped into the light and I think he recognised me. "Sorry, but Daine said I could wait here, see Raichin got a bit feisty and tried to slit my throat so she is trying to settle things down there."

"Raichin, he is my apprentice, he is a good lad…. How did you stop him from doing it lass?"

"My…Mama taught me how to be clever enough, but nothing less would be expected of a …. Never mind. It's not my place to say."

"Who is your mother; she must be Kyprian, judging your accent."

"Kyprian? Heaven's no! She was, is, tortallan. But I lived my childhood their. She and papa, they are quite famous. Um…. I don't know how to tell you, but surely you would have figured it out by now."

"You're… what is your name?"

"Llaniea, please, you're my grandpapa. My mama is Alianne."

He laughed at that and swept me up in a huge hug. "Dear child, this is amazing, your mama said you weren't dead, but even I failed to trace you, how long you been in Corus?"

"A few months only. At first I was living in the forest, with papa's magic I wasn't traced, but then….Sir Alan, your son, my uncle, he found me but I didn't tell him who I was. Then Daine saw me and I told her the truth and she said I should probably stop being his ulcer. So she took me to her rooms then….well you already know what Raichin did. He is a good sneak, but he needs to watch his feet, I shocked him a bit I think."

"Well, he hasn't had much practice; I have only had him in my piddy pat paws for a year. You would have been doing such for most of your life I assume."

"Your right, I learnt the basic's in diapers. But it was still fun all the same. Umm… Maybe I should go apologise. I think I will see you around….. Umm. What should I call you?"

"Grandpa? Pop? George? Great lumbus breathe? I don't care, I am just glad you are here to call me such."

"I will see you around Grandpa."

And so I built up the courage to return to the apartment. Daine was off making tea so I went to the parlour to try to talk to Raichin.

"I am sorry I startled you, and that I kicked you. But I have been taught all my life how to do it, It just a reaction now. George was just telling me you're his apprentice that explains how you managed to sneak up on me…. Anyway. I am really, really sorry."

He looked at me and half smiled. "Its fine, I guess I was just shocked, no one comes to these apartment and especially not commoners they are all to scared…..How do you know George?"

"Well I actually only just meet him for the first time just moment ago. You see….He is my Grandfather."

"Grandfather….. Alan or Thom is your father?"

"No, no. They are my uncles. My Mama is Alianne, she is the Kyprian Royal Spymaster. But I haven't seen her for…six years now. I was Eight."

"You are only fourteen? Damn I am two years older then you and you beat me…"

"You have only been training for a year, it is really impressive how good you are, but I have been doing such since I was born."

"Thanks for trying to cheer me up. But being beaten by a little cutie, which is two years younger than you, is…."

"Cutie? Ha-ha. I don't think I have ever been called that."

"Really? But you are really beautiful. I mean you are stunning."

I was blushing now and was trying to find something to say when Daine returned.

"Oh, Liea, your back….. Not killing each other I hope."

"No, we have a truce. He is just embarrassed I got the better of him."

"Ha-ha well you are shorter then him by a head."

"Yeah. Um Daine? I know we were gunna talk, but I am absolutely exhausted. Big day. Have you a place I can sleep?"

"Of course, Raichin can you show her? I just a message to go to see your father immediately."

He nodded and she left.

"Well come on then…" He led me down a hall to a guest room which was nicely sized and my things already there. "Look I hope I didn't offend you with the cutie remark. It's just….you really are."

"Its fine Raichin, honestly I am flattered. I mean its not often stunning guys tell you that kind of thing."

"So I am stunning am I?"

"You know you….."

Suddenly he leaned down and kissed me softly on the mouth before he turned and bolted down the hall. I didn't know how to react but instead just went in my room and slept.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

That night I had dinner with Daine and her husband as well as their two sons, Raichin and his younger brother Eric. Raichin couldn't, wouldn't look at me through the entire meal; in fact he was really quiet. Anyway so after we went to bed I heard him leave and go up to the battlement. So I followed. I heard him muttering to himself about taking advantage and making himself look like a fool. I smile and made my self present.

"Actually I rather liked it my self. You didn't need to run away."

He spun and looked at me like a wild horse and a blush crept up his cheeks. "I am so sorry about that Liea…. It's just."

I silenced him by kissing him on the lips, harder then he had me, and I slowly managed to pry his lips open with my tongue.

"Why…" he started once we broke apart.

"Because I think you are sweet, and cute, and handsome and intelligent. You aren't some dumb idiot who wants to smash head for a living…."

"But you don't even know me. I mean surely there are other guys, back home….."

I laughed at him. "I ran away when I was eight and have lived on a ship whose crew always treated me like I was a younger sister whom they had sworn to protect. I have never been with or even kissed any other male before, except relatives. But the moment I saw you, even with that sword in your hand I knew there was some thing really special about you and I just wanted to get to know you. I want to get to know you."

"Never….wow. You really are a cutie. I guess I mean…" He smiled at me and clutched my hand. We stood there together staring over the castle.

"Do you have wild magic like your mum?"

"Yeah I do, I have a rather large amount."

"Can you shape shift into whatever you want?"

"Yeah I can….how did you know…?"

I smiled and shifted myself to a crow. I have been doing it since child hood and can do it at an incredible speed. My form squawked and I took off into the air. He flew up behind me and we flew the air for half the night before settling in a tree in a courtyard somewhere nestling into each other.

Once we shifted back, trying to save enough grace not to be caught naked by others or letting the other person see us naked, we started to talk again. "That is the only form I can take."

"But, wild magic isn't usually so selective. At least not with those who can shift…."

"Yeah well I am special. My dad was a crow before he fell in love with mum, so I inherited his ability partially. I can shift at random now."

"Your pa was a crow? That's…different."

"Yeah it is, but I love them."

"Hmm…so what are you going to do now that people know you are here?"

I grinned at him. "Dunno really…Sleep?"

He laughed at me. "You're a weird one. I should probably try and get some sleep. Your Grandpa will probably run me ragged tomorrow." He kissed me on the cheek and went off to his bed.

I dug around in my pocket and pulled out a little orb thing, a darking. "Hey Peace."

The darking squeaked back at me. "Funfunfun. We play?"

I giggled. "Can you let me talk to my ma?"

"One moment please." Suddenly a voice came through that was half darking, half Alianna. "Hello? Liea? So have you finally decided to talk to me? It's been a long time."

"Yeah Ma, I know. I'm sorry it took so long."

"How do you like Corus? Is my brother treating you well?"

I giggled again. "I don't think he knows yet. Grandpa George and Daine and her family found out today. But I am liking it. Are you mad at me?"

"How can I be? I did a similar thing to my parents… however not at such a young age. But that crew was treating you well enough to I didn't interfere."

"Thank you Ma. Can you tell every one I love them? Especially Pa?"

"Of course I can, keep in contact from now on ok?"

"Yah, ok."

"Peace having fun. Lots of funfunfun."

"That's good Peace. Do you want to go back in my pocket or be a bracelet? But no spying for Ma got it?"

"Peace be good, no spying for Ma. Bracelet please."

I put her over my wrist where she wrapped herself around in what ever pattern she wished.

"I haven't seen one of those things in so long, they are different. But I am also glad neither of you are spying for my Daughter." I turned to see George.

"Hello, Great Lumbus Breathe! And I wouldn't spy for her; it's just too much of a conflict of interest for me."

"Yeah I can see how it would be. I had a talk with Jon before about you."

"Eh? Really? Why?"

"Well he was as concerned about your welfare as the rest of us… He is close to the family after all. But I thought he might like to know you are in his palace, so you don't freak anyone, like Raichin, out again."

"He…. I guess you are right. So what did he have to say about me?"

He grinned at me. "You get to have you very own room in the palace. Not a suit as grand as Daine's, but still your own. Actually, it is across the hall from theirs. We thought you might appreciate being close… seeing you have made friends. Especially with Raichin."

"Sometimes it really sucks having such an efficient Spy-Network."

"Well I like to keep an eye on my newly returned grand-daughter. Is he a good kisser?"

I blushed at that. "Pop! Stop teasing. He was my first kiss."

"Ah-huh. Anyway. Do you want to see your room? I have already arranged a bed and some other furnishing for you."

"You don't need to go to all that trouble for me…"

"Of course I do, I didn't get to spoil you as a child, so now I can make up for it."

"Does… Grandmother know yet?"

"No, she gets in tomorrow, I thought we should wait."

"What should I call her? Ma said she would box my ears if I call her Grandma."

"I think we should wait and ask her that."

"Well show me this little, not as grand room of mine."

It turned out to be of fair size for little old me. There were three rooms in total. There was a main sitting room with a fire place and table and chairs, through one door there was a big bed, wardrobe and another fireplace. And through the other door was a bath area.

"This is amazing! I thought it would actually be little."

"This is little for the palace. But I figured you would like it. Now, I was wondering. Until you find work do you want to help me out? I don't mean spying; I am not quite ready to do that, but decoding and such…"

"I know your penchant for letting family spy. And although I am good at it like Ma, it was never my favourite. I like to be tricksy like Pa and I like decoding and stuff. So I think it would be fun to help you."

This earned me a fond grin. "I'm glad. I am going to get your things for you, and seeing it's so late into the night, you should probably sleep. I will come find you tomorrow, around the noon bell."

"Alright."

Once he brought my things he retired for the night. I didn't end up sleeping; after I had unpacked I was too excited too. The next morning, after the first bell, I decided to go and explore. As I closed and locked the door Daine came out of her's.

"Oh, Liea, I was wondering where you got too… Why were you in there?"

"Grandpa talk to King Jon and arranged for it to be mine. I guess I live here now, they thought I should stay close seeing we all got on so well."

"Well that good then, I am glad you have some where permanent."

I smiled. "I was just going to explore a little."

"Alright, but if you get lost, just ask a servant, page or squire how to get to my room."

"I will!"

And so I wander down the stairs and around the corridors exploring the different places I could find. There were class rooms and practice rooms as well as serving halls and a library. There must have been classes because I didn't see many people, though those that I did see gave me some very strange looks which I blatantly ignored them.

After I walked past what I guessed was a study room, I realised that two people started to follow me, I allowed them to for a while until I got to an intersection. I hid in a door way and waited for them to pass. It was two squires, I think I can guess what there intentions were so I ditched them and went another way. As I rounded the corner I saw Raichin leaning against the wall.

"I was wondering if you had noticed them, you were trying to ditch them without them realising. Very smooth!" He grinned at me.

"Why thank you! Aren't you supposed to be with Grandpa today?"

"Yup, its my break so I was going to come see you, but I found you here…."

"I was exploring. Oh!" I remembered he didn't know about my room yet. "You have to come look…." I blushed, "That is if you can take me back to your family's suite."

He laughed and led the way, but instead of going through his door I unlocked my own, "Grandpa got the King to give me my own room! It so cool!"

"Really, and it's so close to ours."

"Huhu, they thought it a good idea seeing we all get on relatively well."

Once we were in he turned and kissed me, I naturally reciprocated. "Grandpa knows we kissed."

His eyes opened wide. "Whaa…."

"Last night, he was spying on us. I was going to be mad but he gave me this room so I didn't really care. I mean he was fine with it so it wasn't too bad."

"He really didn't mind?" I grinned and gave him another kiss. "That's a good thing then!"

"How long until the noon bell?"

"Oh, shortly I suppose, it's already well over half past the hour before."

"Oh well. Grandpa said he will come and get me then. He is going to get me to decode things for him so I don't get bored."

"Well that's good then. We will be together as well, this afternoon he is studying me in codes."

"Yay…" there was a knock on my door, I opened it almost straight away as I was practically leaning against it. "Hello Great Lumbus Breathe!"

"What did you just call him….?"

I giggled and ignored him. "So where are you taking me?"

He smirked at Raichin and turned to me. "You're scaring the poor boy! And we are going to the office I have attached to Alanna's and my suite. Oh and Liea, she will hopefully arrive by the third afternoon bell."

I blushed and nodded. "Well shall we go then?" I locked up and followed them to a suite that wasn't too far away, thankfully.

He got me working solving all different sorts of codes while he taught others to Raichin, I was so absorbed in my work I stopped paying attention until I heard the door open. I flung around to see my grandmother; I got up and backed into a corner before sliding to the ground.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Grandpa greeted her quite passionately before turning to introduce us, and noticing where I was. "Come on girl, she isn't that scary."

"George who is that…. She looks so like…."

"Alanna, surely you can recognise your own flesh and blood." I was nearly on my feet before I was swept into a hug.

"Ma… Ma always said you weren't the affectionate type…"

She grimaced at that, "Ali was always mad at me for not being around. I have changed in my old age."

"Oh." I looked down at the floor. "I… I asked Grandpa what I should call you but, well he said to leave that up to you…"

"Oh he did, did he?" She laughed. "I guess you can call me Grandma in private. But if we are in company please; just call me Alanna."

I smiled shyly, "Does Raichin count as company?"

"No, our extended family, including Daine's and the Royals do not count."

"Thank you… Grandma."

"Your welcome. When did you arrive?" I looked at Grandpa who told her everything. "Well then… that's intriguing. Does Alan know he has lost his groom yet?"

"Oh my… I forgot all about him!"

"Well then, why don't you and Raichin go and explain while my husband and I catch up." Needless to say we left, very quickly.

"That wasn't too bad a reunion. Although, you were really shocked in the beginning weren't you?" I nodded and he wrapped his arm around me. "Come one, I think he is down in the practice yards at this time."

We slowly winded our way to the courts, just enjoying each other's company, but I let go once we were close. "Probably not a good idea, letting people get the wrong idea of me."

He gave me a devilish smile as he pushed open the doors. There were around ten knights all in there and thankfully my uncle was one of them. Raichin went over to him while I stayed out side, "Cousin, could we please talk."

Although he didn't look happy Alan agreed and followed him out, he saw me and his anger flared. "Where were you all yesterday after noon? And this morning? This is unexcusable. You should have at least told me you…"

Raichin cut him off. "Cousin please…. Mother and I distracted her. We were the one's who should have realised. It was only now when your mother pointed it out that we remembered we had to tell you."

"My mother…why would she talk to this Kyprian stray?"

I smiled sadly at him. "Don't you remember were your twin sister lives?"

"Of course I do…. Now that I think about it, you look like her."

Raichin laughed. "That's because Liea here is your niece, she is Ali's daughter."

"Liea…. Is that true?"

I nodded. "Daine thought it best I stop working as your olster and things just happened from there."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't know how too…" For the third time in, two days, I was swept into a massive bear hug.

"Well no matter what, I am glad to meet you. And don't worry I will find some one else to care for the horses."

I smiled up at him, "Thank you, Uncle Alan."

He chuckled at that, "Now scat you two, I have to train."

And so we left. "Do you think we should return?" I asked Raichin.

"Noway am I going back. It's like a rule, those two have been apart for a month and still great each other the way they did before we were born."

"What are we going to do then?"

"I was going to go to a lecture on Kyprian politics but with you here it seems pointless."

I giggled, "Would I be allowed to come I am intrigued at how many mistakes they will make."

"Let's do it." We sat in the back of the class room and listened to the teacher talk about my native land it made me miss it.

They started talking about my family and so I paid attention. "They have female Spy master who is the daughter of our Lioness, her name is Alianne. She married a commoner whose name is Nawa and together they helped bring the queen to power…"

I raised my hand. "Excuse me, but that is wrong."

The lecturer looked at me with disgust. "I think I know what I am talking about young girl! This happened before you were born."

Still I kept my hand up. "Alianne married a man named Nawat, he used to be a crow."

"What would you know about such things?" he still had that disgusted look, which mad Raichin laugh. "And what are you laughing about Raichin?"

I stood up and bowed. "I am sorry to interrupt your lecture, and please excuse Raichin's behaviour. It is just amusing because I, myself was born on Kyprian soil."

"Liea," Raichin scolded me, "Tell them the whole story."

I blushed. "Please forgive me. My name is Llaniea; I am the Grandchild of George of Pirates Swoop and the Lioness. My mother is Alianne, and my father is Nawat."

The whole room gaped at me, including the lecturer. "I thought it would be interesting to hear the Tortallan views, so I attended the lecture, please excuse me. I will leave as to cause no more interruptions."

I quickly ran out the door and down the halls till I came to a staircase and realised I was lost so I sat down. "Well that was stupid…" I muttered to my self.

I hid myself in one of the many wings of the castle and stayed out of every ones way for hours. Eventually I decided to overcome my fears enough to at least hide in my rooms. Thankfully there was no on in the corridor. I quickly ducked into the door and locked it before grabbing a book and tucking myself into a large cushioned chair. A few minutes later there was a knock on the door. "Liea, I know you are in there." Raichin called out. "Come on, let me in. It's not that bad you know, it's not like you embarrassed your self or anything. Please just open the door."

I grumbled, "You're meant to be a spy masters assistant, let yourself in."

There was a sound behind me, "He hasn't quite got the knack of lock picks yet, but we are working on it."

"At least I know there is a capable spy in the castle," I scowled. "I'm sorry Grandpa, its just I hate being the centre of attention, and now every one knows who I am they will want to talk and so on and so forth. I just want to keep to myself."

"Never mind, Liea. They will get over it eventually, I promise. They leave me alone now."

"Yeah, but that's probably because you threatened them all one too many time."

"Yes, well there might be that I suppose." He grinned, "Now go let the poor boy in, he has been worried about you."

I groaned but opened the door anyway and was immediately swept up into a huge bear hug. "Yes, Rai. I am perfectly safe, see no scratches or anything."

He mock growled, "Yes but I was worried about inside that thick skull of yours as well, not just your physical body, as pretty as it is."

A cough came from behind me. "I should hope so; after all she takes after her grandmother and mother."

"Very true, sir. She does indeed. So you alright then Liea?"

I smiled slightly. "Yeah I suppose, I just don't particularly like attention and all that."

"Well our families will protect you."

"Good, because if they don't I'll be forced to make another seven odd year sail around the oceans."

They both drew me into a hug, "Don't even think about it kitten. You're stuck with us."


End file.
